More than a drug counsilor
by prettylittleliarswriter02
Summary: Spencer and Dean smut. Lots of lemons maybe a one shot I don't know yet. Please read and review, please no negative comments. Don't like the idea then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**SO I HAVE RECENTLY WRITTEN ANOTHER STORY I HAVEN'T ABODONED IT, BUT I THOUGHT I'D WRITE SOMETHING ELSE FOR A WHILE. PLEASE NO REALLY HARSH REVIEWS. I LOVE SPOBY BUT I HAD TO DO A SPENCER AND DEAN.**

Spencer twisted and turned on the little couch. She couldn't sleep in her room, not with Mrs. D across the way. Even if she wasn't A spencer still believes she has it out for her. All of a sudden spencer heard a loud crash. She opened her eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Who is there?" she asked, Scared out of her mind.

"It's just me" Dean responded.

"what are you doing down here." He asked a little concern in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep" Spencer half snapped at him.

"Do you want to talk about why you don't feel safe in your own house."

"Mmmmm. Not really"

"Come on, you practically were ready to kill me when walked through that door. My job here is to help you overcome this drug and help you with your emotions."

"your a baby sitter, i have no rights here."

"well for starters i thought i was pretty generous letting you go out with your friends earlier and I'm not even questioning why your knee is buzzing right know." He countered a sly smirk on his face. "go ahead answer your Knee."

"I have this huge blackout the summer my friend was killed and my parents don't even trust me enough to fill in the blanks. Can we please, just talk about something else? what are you reading?"

"It's about a family who is similar to mine, dysfunctional and everything." he said looking down at his book.

"Sounds like that would put me to sleep." Spencer said, in her sarcastic voice.

"I'll give it a try."

"Sure knock yourself out" Spencer said, a smirk on her face.

He sat down on the edge of the couch. He started reading but spencer wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe because she hasn't seen toby for a month or what but she needs to kiss dean. She leans in and kisses him. At first he was caught off guard, but he got into it. Holding her face with his palms. Spencer felt something wet poking at her lips, She opened giving him access to her mouth.

She straddled him, getting into the kiss. She started rolling back and forth on his erection, like she was riding him.

"Spencer are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked looking up at her.

She just kissed him back in response, he started kissing down her neck. She let out a heavy moan, sure she loved Toby but she needed someone and she REALLY liked dean. She has just masturbated for weeks and she needed a cock. She had a dildo but that one was old and it was weak she hasn't had the chance to buy a new one, and when she bought it she was scared to buy anything more. She hardly uses it anyways, she just uses her hands.

She started rocking faster. He ripped off her shirt exposing her bra, he kissed down her stomach and back up. He undid her bra and started sucking on her left nipple biting semi roughly at her, but it just made her get more and more worked up. He picked her up and kissed her carrying them to the barn. He slammed the door shut and threw them on the bed. He started massaging her breast, biting when he pleased twisting and pinching the nipple.

Spencer let out a heavy scream. Dean went down to her jeans and undid them he slid off her panties. He started massaging her cunt barely touching her where she wanted. He took his mouth and flicked his tongue against her Clint. He started rapidly sucking on her. She was panting, she was so close. She came not being able to last so long since it's been awhile.

She switched them, he took off his shirt and she did his pants she saw the 7 inch hard dick in front of her and her cunt started flowing. She took his Cock and started licking his head massaging and stroking the shaft. she then stuck all of him inside her mouth. She used her teeth and started biting him randomly, tickling and fondling his balls. When she started humming he came into her mouth, thrusting into her a little.

She couldn't take it any more she threw him onto the bed and straddled him plunging down onto his cock. It felt so good she screamed. She started going so fast when riding him, stroking his balls. Jerking him to give them both more pleasure. He started thrusting up to meet her. with one final jerk from her his Cock hit her G spot and she game him right after. She screamed while he still pulsed inside her

**So yeah hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hope you liked the last chapter, here is another one. If you have any ideas for what you want me to write or a request I will try to post them. just leave it in the comments below. Anyways here it is.**

Spencer woke up from the most amazing night, well everything was perfect except for one thing Dean. Sure she liked him and the sex unbelievable, but Toby was who she loved. She could do it with Dean until she can get back to Toby and he never even has to know. Everything will be perfect right?

Just then Dean woke up, and Spencer opened her eyes. She was laying on top of him he was still inside her, and still erect. He reached up and kissed her, softly. That is not what Spencer wanted. She just wanted amazing sex with an amazing person sure they could have a small relationship, but they couldn't go anywhere or risk being seen by Toby.

He flipped them so he was on top. He gently went down her body, leaving a trail of kisses he stopped right before her vagina. He went back up to her breast. He slowly took her left breast and brought it to his mouth sticking in as much in as he could. He then took her nipple and started biting it, pretty roughly . He started pinching her right nipple with his hand, turning and twisting creating that pained pleasure. He then went to her mouth again and kissed her.

"Good morning." Dean said with a sexy smile on his face.

Spencer did her sweet smile in response, and reached out and grabbed his dick. Stroking the shaft, tickling him, his eyes rolled back.

"Spencer, please." he managed to get out his eyes still closed.

She moved under him till she was looking at his seven inch dick fully erect in front of her, and her mouth watered so did her cunt. She reached out and started stroking again. Going to his balls and giving them a nice massage. she brought her knee's to her chest and started rubbing her clit on his cock.

rolling back and forth, not touching him enough. She flipped them, and rubbed her pussy on the shaft of his dick still holding it. causing her to moan. She took her finger nails and started moving her hands up and down his cock, digging in in some places just enough to make him scream.

"Now, tell spencer what you want her to do with you cock" she said in a sultry voice.

"Oh my god spencer, you know what I want you to do."

"No I really don't think I do"

"I want you to pump my dick in and out of you, I want to have sex right here with you Spencer Hastings."

She couldn't take it anymore she plunged down on him, leading his dick to her entrance. She softly rode him picking up and losing pace as she desired. She placed her hands on his hips and started jerking herself. She rode him like a pro, leaning here and there to make them both scream. She Picked up her pace to where she wasn't stopping. Back and forth back and forth. Then she came, him a couple seconds after, she rode out her orgasm still riding him. Then collapsed on his chest. She liked the feel of him inside her.

"Oh dean" was all she could say during her orgasm.

He was still throbbing inside her, which caused spencer to want to go again. And she was until she remembered.

"I need to get inside before my parents notice." spencer said in a panicked tone hoping these walls were sound proof or they would destroy her.

**So I hoped you like please review with ideas or requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hope you liked the last chapter. Here is a bath scene.  
**

* * *

Spencer couldn't wait for her parents to leave. She wasn't going back to people soon, so she needed to have sex with dean. She turned the bath on, shaved her legs and put on waterproof makeup. She wanted to spice it up, so she grabbed champagne and two glasses for her and dean.

She texted him and told him to meet her in her bathroom. Within seconds he was there with a pack textured condoms. He stripped and jumped in the huge tub.

"Wow some bathroom." he said actually impressed.

"Yeah, my parents have one like this in every bedroom." she replied shyly, feeling spoiled.

He was down to business. He jumped her and rubbed his cock against her pussy. Kissing her deeply, her tongue going from the bottom of his to the top of his mouth. Sucking on each others mouth intensely. He grabbed the textured condom and started teasing her cunt, making spencer let out a heaving moan. He propped her legs up on seats in the tub, getting easy access to her pussy.

He moved his head and flicked his tongue against her clit. Going to her cunt and sticking his tongue barely into her swollen sex. Licking up and down her cunt. He took his left hand, and held her up under her butt. Using his right hand to lightly trace her clit. Dean reached her cunt and added more pressure. He couldn't take it any more, when suddenly she flipped them splashing them both.

She flung the condom across the room, being able to see his cock. His swollen, erect, throbbing 7 inch cock. She grabbed his dick and held it right at the surface. Blowing bubbles in the water that would pop when they reached his cock. She grabbed a mouthful of water and started sucking on his head. As she gave him an amazing blowjob, he couldn't help but moan spencer's name.

She spat out the water, and stuck him all the way into her mouth. She started sucking and releasing around his cock. Within minutes he was screaming warning her he was going to cum.

He grabbed another condom and plunged into her, causing water to push into her as well. She was screaming the water created so much pressure, The water was throwing out of the tub the faster he thrust. He thrust out allowing water to flow into her cunt. The textured condom making spencer moan when it came into contact with her.

He picked up pace thrusting and thrusting. He went in-between them and touched her clit. Rubbing and rubbing, trying to make her cum.

"Come on cum for me spence." Dean said trying to reach the high.

With one final thrust she came. He came right after. Water flowing back into her.

* * *

**Hope you liked I know it was short but, I think it was good see you soon leave request anything I'll write it. costumes, special foreplay, toys, masturbation and all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back, so I got a request for spencer and dean to do it during their run in the woods. So here it is, please review with request. Anything i'll write it.**

Dean and spencer had just finished their run and dean was stretching, her parents were still clueless.

Sometimes when he stretched to the right his sweat shirt lifted up, revealing his 6-pack.

She couldn't take it, she leaned in and whispered to him, telling him to follow her.

She led him to a place she's known for years, her own secret place.

"This is my secret place, no one else has been here. we can be all alone." she said behind him nibbling on his ear.

"Sex in a private place, that's a little kinky for a Hastings."

"Please Dean I need you inside me i need my cunt to be filled with your cock." Spencer cried and pleaded, loving to talk dirty.

He turned on her and they started making out, dean on the ground. Dirt and grass getting all over him.

She moved down and started kissing his neck, going lower until she reached his shirt. pulling his shirt off in one swift moment.

Kissing him lower until she was kissing his erection through his jeans.

She tore off her shirt, this was going to be a quickie.

She went back down to his pants and tore them off, he was commando.

He flipped them and took off her pants and underwear.

He plunged down into her. Their bodies already sweaty from the run.

He thrust into her while she thrust back, tired, sweaty and clumsy from the extra mile.

Spencer tried to grab onto his neck his shoulders anything.

He kept plunging going deeper, she let out a grunt, trying to push together more.

Spencer wrapped her legs against dean trying to get more of him inside her.

He started jerking his hips and spencer screamed. She flipped them over and started riding him.

She was going faster and faster, going down on him more.

she leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulder trying to hit her G-spot.

She sped up getting close.

"Dean Oh My God" spencer screamed, she was very vocal.

"Ugh spencer." dean grunted, trying to get more of himself into her tight hole.

With one final thrust down from spencer, she came screaming his name.

he came shortly after, spencer still thrusting for him.

once he came she stopped.

She collapsed next to him, dirt in her hair, the dirt mixing with the sweat that's coating both their bodies.

Her chest breathing rapidly.

They stood up and got dressed.

Walking home in silence.

(**at spencer's home dean is in the barn. maybe touching himself in the shower :0 )**

"How was your run spence" her mom asked, breezily.

"Oh it was fine, we ran an extra couple miles today" Spence responded trying to cover up for their sex time.

"Oh yeah are you starting to feel better?"

"Yeah a little, I think this is the last relapse." She said trying to change the subject.

"Did you guys walk the scenic route twice or the normal one four times" Her mom asked, maybe being suspicious.

" Umm normal, I'm going to go shower i'll see you after school."

**So what do you think. Please more ideas the dirtier the better. Anything i'll write it. Masturbation, toys, outfits, and sex in more public places like spencers school. just let me know what you like. Please I need more ideas. anything even if you think it's lame I will try to make it work but don't get discouraged if I don't post it right away or not at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got lots of reviews so this is the first one, please more reviews I will work on them first come first serve. I will try and get them out right away. Please more reviews anything I will try and write it, even if you think it's stupid you know fantasies stuff. Underline equals spencer POV**

It had been a month that dean had been here, two weeks since we started doing it. I can't wait for my parents to leave, if I can't have Toby I need someone, and Dean happens to have a perfectly wonderful cock.

Spencer's family sat around her dining room table, Dean becoming apart of their family has started joining them at meals.

"So Dean how long have you wanted to do this, therapist thing? Has it been a life long dream?" Spencer's mom asked, trying to make small talk.

"Umm well originally I had a problem just like spencer's, Somewhere along the way I guess I just found this and wanted to help." He said with a slight smile.

"I guess just helping the youth trough hard times, and knowing I have been through that as well makes it easier to talk to me." Dean said trying not to laugh as spencer traced her finger back and forth over his dick.

"How inspiring" Spencer's dad commented, using her families usual response that annoyed spencer.

Spencer started going Faster, just as everyone started eating. He had to keep from chocking, or moaning. This meant war, and Spencer was not going to win. He slowly but casually, so her parents wouldn't notice, moved his hand to the hem of her skirt. He Traced his hand up her thighs till he reached her. Spencer's hand has left his cock and was resting on his, begging for more. You would never guess what was going on below if you didn't know. Spencer moved her hand up to her plate as to not have one hand at her lap, her parents had some smarts after all.

Dean found her vaginal lips, she was wearing no panties she must have had some idea of what was going to happen. He slowly took the tip of his fingernail and traced it up and down her clit. Spencer stabbed at a piece of broccoli allot harder than she needed to causing a loud tinking noise.

He placed one finger at her cunt and started slowly adding more and more pressure, until he was knuckle deep inside her. Spencer Took her napkin and placed it over her mouth, trying not to scream. Eventually he touched his thumb to her clit and rubbed, harder and then lighter. Prying at her, massaging her clit. Sticking another finger into her. He was so hard.

"Excuse me, I'm not very hungry I'll be in my room mom." Spencer said with haste knowing she was close.

It would be damn hard to explain cum on her chair. She ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door, there was no way she could go to Dean, So she pulled out her new vibrator dildo. She didn't waste any time taking off her skirt, but she did take off her top.

She turned the vibrator on and placed it at her opening, she thrust right through, not even teasing herself. She thrust inn and out, not slowing going at an animalistic speed. She Left it at her opening, Wrapping her legs around it so it couldn't move, and went to her breast. She started pinching and twisting her nipples.

She pinched her nipples and her back arched. She Rubbed and rubbed making her nipples grow harder. She went back to her cunt and grabbed the vibrator. She plunged it in and out, Trying to get the vibrator to hit her clit. She started moving in and out coming close. She reached it and started teasing it rubbing it with the vibrator.

She reached her thumb down, and started rubbing her clit. She rubbed and hit one spot, she cam biting a pillow to keep from screaming.

Spencer waited and waited for her parents to go to sleep, she needed him. She snuck down to the barn, wearing a lacy push up and panty set. She was just at the door when she heard dean moan her name. She walked in, he was laying on his bed with his pants off. His eyes were closed so he had no idea she was there.

"spencer" Dean moaned being more vocal then when they are actually doing it. He had his phone to his dick, with a vibrator app on. He Had his phone at his head while he stroked the shaft, going at an animalistic pace. Up and down he teased himself, squeezing every now and then.

"Spence I'm gonna cum" He moaned, wrapping his hand around his cock. Spencer went over to him, and plunged down moving his hand out of the way at the same time. She started riding him. Deans eyes jerked open in shock.

His eyes changed, he flipped them and started pumping in and out of her. Huffing and puffing, Spencer wrapped her feet around his back, trying to get him in deeper. With one final thrust from Dean he touched her clit with his cock, and she came.

"Dean oh my god." Spencer whisper screamed.

He collapsed next to her breathing heavily. He kissed her, loving their arrangement.


End file.
